


End of the world suits you

by UndeadRobins



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [17]
Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: any, any, in love with the end of the world.
Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149623





	End of the world suits you

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: any, any, in love with the end of the world.

Emily looks over at Jake, who is standing tall in front of the whole town, explaining their next moves; he's confident in a way he's never been before, and yet still seems surprised that people are actually listening to him.

 _It suits him_ , she thinks, _somehow the end of the freaking world has made Jake Green into the man his father knew he could be._

He smiles at her, over the top of the crowd, and she smiles back; she's loved him since they were children, but now, impossibly, she loves him even more.


End file.
